roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DuoDeca-S/12/13/17 Weekly Wiki Update
Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Duodecagon, an avid contributor to the Phantom Forces Wikia. I am going to start bloging my major changes on the wiki so people know what's going on. These will occur usually on Wednesday or when I get around to it. Positional Changes Due to Ivan's abscence. I will take over the backend updating of the templates. Many of the templates are extremely broken and outdated that they are in need of fixing. I myself have been studying up on WikiCode for the last month and can understand enough to be able to fix these issues. Major Changes Infobox Tabbers You may have noticed on some pages that there are tabs on the infobox (Mainly attachments). This is to keep things structurally organized within the wiki. Right now, I'm just focusing on attachments only. This will hopefully be imposed as a part of the Wiki Standardization Project. How do you do this? Great question. In order to use the tabber class properly for the infobox, you need to enter the following code: |image = Tab1Text = |-| Tab2Text = You can do this for as many images as you want but I'm going to say that it would be recommended to try to keep it to 3-4 tabs maximum. So what does that mean for me? It means you can now view images one at a time with relative ease of access. Before this, all three of these images were stacked on each other, making the infobox take up about a third of the page collapsed. With this system, it provides uniformity and more organization than previously where all the photos were stacked at once. Currently, the attachment pages are my biggest concerns with the optics being on the top of my list. The Serbu Shotgun and AK-12 pages do feature tabber, but this was more of an experimental thing and will be reverted if complaints arise. New Navbox This one was a bit lesser known, but I decided to make a Navbox for removed content since those are the articles that really need to be fixed. It looks a little different from your average navbox, being red instead of grey. Hopefully this might lead to new pages being made for the CTE weapons that don't have as much infomation about them. Amazing! Now how do I add it to an article? I'm glad you asked! Depending on which editor you use, adding the template will be different. For VisualEditor users, just go to the dropdown menu where you normally find templates and click Navbox/Removed to add it to the article. For ClassicEditor users (Like myself), your's is a bit trickier. Instead, you must scroll all the way down on the publishing sidebar until you see the "Templates" Section. Once there, click on "Add other templates" and type "Navbox/Removed" in the search bar and click "Insert" to add it to the article. You can also add it through the source editor by typing the following code: And voila! You just added the Removed weapons navbox. For the Future Winter break is coming for me so I will have more time to edit on the wiki and add more source code to the pages. I am also going to be helping Jopede with fixing all of the galleries on the wiki as most of them have pictures that when clicked on are almost unviewable due to being too small. Thank you for reading everyone. Next Wednesday I will post again showcasing my major changes. If I don't post next week, have a wonderful holiday! Category:Blog posts